


Forbidden Love

by Bananasquad



Category: offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Forbidden Love, M/M, Rival Families, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasquad/pseuds/Bananasquad
Summary: Off Jumpol and Gun Attaphan are the son of two most powerful families who are hell bent in killing each other.But what happens when Off falls for Gun only to find himself in the most difficult situation when their love itself is forbidden.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just bombed in my head at midnight and I knew I had to write this. I’m an amateur in writing so sorry if there are any mistakes.

“P’Off. I don’t think this is a good idea.” The smaller hesitated, eyes nervously scanning the face of the person who was holding him almost aggressively, his back completely pinned against the wall. Needless to say, he was helpless, the beer completely washing his state of mind as he tried to pull altogether what was happening but was in a dilemma whether he should kick the taller and escape the situation or if he’s only dreaming as he still couldn’t grasp the events.

Before the smaller could lift another protest, the taller cupped his face as he locked their lips together, sounds of moans echoing the wide room. Gun could only but clutch onto his shirt as he was unable to fight the extreme force he was thrown with the kiss, lips sucking the soul out of him as he begged to take a breath feeling lack of oxygen. However, he was only welcomed with another forceful kissing as the taller tilted his head and this time he was licking his lower lips in extreme motion like he didn’t want to waste any seconds.

Off knew he was in trouble when he felt his cock hardening under the layers of clothes, he made sure there was no space left between their pressed bodies as they breathed together in the same rhythm. The insanity was driving onto his head, he no longer cared what was happening as he squeezed the smaller’s butt earning another breathy moan from him. Before he could move onto his neck, there was a loud knock on the door and he immediately recognised the voice.  
“Gun? Are you there?”

“SHIT”. Gun managed to shout pulling himself away from the kiss, his eyes widened in shock as his senses came to notion with a sudden guilt arising under his body. He pushed Off as he quickly bounced back to the floor and paused for a second checking his clothes. Off examined the mess Gun was in, his already pump lips swollen to a next level, hair tossed in all direction and for a brief second he almost couldn’t control himself to devour him once and for all. However, the smaller, without even looking back ran towards the door as he heard the voice outside.

“GUN, oh god! What the hell were you doing here? I’ve been searching for you everywhere.”

“I…..I’m sorry I don’t think I’m feeling well. Can we go back?”

“Are you okay, babe? You sure drank a fountain. All right, I’ll drop you home.”

——

Gun finally reached his home, his head still spinning like crazy as he made his way towards the door. Fuck, I shouldn’t have drank too much.

“DAD??”  
Gun froze seeing a sight he hasn’t seen in months or years possibly. His dad was sitting in a sofa, eyes looking straight at him from head to toe. He mentally cursed himself again for drinking, not that he wanted to anyway but if he knew this would happen, he’d rather jump off a building than face his dad with alcohol reeking from his body.

“Shameless. Being a son of the Phunsawat family, do you know what you like right now? Aren’t you ashamed?” His voice resonated in the whole living room, ringing another alarm in his mind as he forced himself to sober up.

“I’m sorry dad. It’s all my fault.” Gun bowed his head feeling all the guilt build up in his body.

“Is that Oab who dropped you?”

“Yes…dad.”

“I came here to remind you of the annual function.” He said completely ignoring his words. His dad never admitted, as the fractious person that he is but he always had a liking towards Oab and how could he not, not only he came from an influential family but he was also a very ambitious and so called family guy, the perfect son he dreamed of. His family has always been supporting of Gun’s and they were some very rare people that his dad actually trusted and perhaps the only reason he didn’t raise a voice against their relationship.  
“Don’t embarrass me like last year. Your absence was a slap to my face.” He spoke, eyes in scarcity for any hint of warmth. “ Remember, people don’t need logic and reason to spread rumour, they just need an excuse. Don’t be that excuse.” He added.

  
  


——

  
  


Off stood at the balcony of the luxuriously decorated mansion, smell of expensive colognes coming from everywhere, the neon lights escaping the aroma of the night creating a sort of paradise far away from the city lights. He looked at the people entering in lavish designer clothes, not leaving a chance to show off their wealth and walking on the red carpet like they owned the world. Every year, the powerful families in the city would organise an event where the elites and the moneybags would attend whose main purpose was basically to show off their power, their superiority and their influence. However as time passed and it brought a lot of media attention, it became a ritual, the talk of the town and a dream for the common people.

Off exchanged looks with some people passing by, every single soul knew him there, some praised his outfit which was a full black tuxedo with hand embroidered patterns to top with his wet hair making him look straight out of Hollywood whilst some girls gave him a flirty look. He being the ladies charming boy that he is, smirked in response but not too obvious as he was well aware that this was a family event, eyes being followed everywhere, one mistake and you’d see him on the cover of newspaper the next day.

“Mr Jumpol, you’ve made quite an empire in the last year.” A man in his forties, spoke gesturing towards the man who looked proud as ever.

“An empire is an exaggeration, I just worked hard and got lucky in times.” He let out a small laugh and the others followed.

“Opening 5 casinos and 10 clubs, that’s quite a bit of luck if you ask me.” Mr Phunsawat meddled, earning few astounded faces from the table. They were all seated in round table inside a giant suite, sound of beautiful piano playing in the background as they chatted. Off and Gun were seated in another table along with Oab, Joss and Mild as they heard the older talk feeling a heavy tension brew between the two most powerful people in the city; their fathers.

“The same goes for you, Mr Phunsawat. Another prestigious award for the university. You are a tough man, aren’t you? All those controversies and yet here you are. How’s your son doing by the way, he hasn’t visited since years.”

“Better than ever. I’m just content knowing that at least he won’t showcase his personal affairs to the whole world.”

Off felt an invisible punch thrown at him as he managed to catch his dad’s expression clenched like a timer bomb. Somehow his dating life would always be a slap to his dad and his enemies never failed to use it against him. However as of right now he was busy focusing on the small boy who was seated one sit away from him. He kept throwing glances at him but the smaller never reflected it back as if he was doing it on purpose. He was getting a little impatient now or to be precise angry, of him being treated as an invisible and seeing Oab squeeze Gun’s hand was not helping either.

“Get a room you two.” Joss blurted as Off rolled his eyes. After an hour of the restless conversation between the elders, Gun managed to take a stroll outside as he was getting bored of their everyday oral fights which never ended in a peaceful way. That was one reason and an excuse, when in reality he couldn’t face Off, remembering the intimacy between them from last night. If only he could turn back time and erase everything, how is he to face Oab? How is he to tell his boyfriend of one year that he kissed his once high school senior, the son of his father’s cutthroat enemy? Just how?

“Gun. I know you’re in there, come out please.” He froze hearing the voice of the person he had in his mind. “Let’s talk.”

Gun peaked through the door of the washroom, realising he’d been here way too long, scanning the huge space, just incase there’s anyone or more specifically his boyfriend who was undoubtedly in the hall with his family but just incase.  
“I put a sign outside just come out, will you?” With that assurance he walked ahead, head down unable to meet him in the eyes.

“I….P’Off…Last night….was a mistake. I was too drunk and—“ Off felt a pinch in his heart when he heard the word mistake, it was what he expected anyway but it still hurt hearing him say that. What was he even thinking?

“you looked sad.” Off responded out of nowhere, shifting the focus cause he couldn’t really bear to reply. how could he when everyone knew him as the chill person so how could he, out of all people, lose his guard in front of Gun?

“What?”

“Yesterday….. you looked really sad.”

“Oh, It was my mom’s birthday.” Gun did not hesitate to reply, it was better than to talk about the kiss anyway. “Even though I hate her, I could at least have a proper conversation with her and seeing everyone talk about their mom, I just… felt jealous and the next thing I know I was drunk as hell.” He admitted.

“You could call her, you know. She might’ve been waiting for your call.”

“I couldn’t….if only I had that guts I could stand against my father as well.” He joked and both of them laughed forgetting their heavy discussion earlier. Off couldn’t help but notice the same smile he used to see before, the same smile which gave him butterflies and all sort of weird feelings his 18 year old couldn’t understand. He missed it. He missed Gun.

“I’m glad we met again.” Off confessed.

“What do you mean P’ we would’ve met anyway. Our family has a history.”

“Still.” Little did Gun know that Off had a crush on him since his last year of high school, he couldn’t stop thinking about him even when he dated tons of girls, even when he knew how much their families despised each other, even when he was always taught to treat them like rivals and in fact he did, not until he knew the kind of person he was. He admired Gun, that even being born in the richest family, he was still down to earth, that even having the most excessively disciplined father, he always took his words in mind and never threw a fit.

And last night when he saw Gun for the first time after a year, looking even more beautiful than ever, it wasn’t very surprising to say that he got caught in the moment. It was their freshmen’s welcome party, hundreds of students drinking and dancing but his eyes were glued to one single boy.

Gun on the other hand, was feeling suffocated when he was asked about his mom, he remembered it was her birthday so he felt rush of emotions hitting him at the same time, the beer only making it harder. He ran to an empty room, hating himself that he cared for his mother after all, wishing the beer could lessen the pain but he only felt his heart clenching.

Off finally found him, lying in the corner of a dark room as he approached him, he was a bit drunk himself but he could read his eyes, he always could. “P’Off?......P’Off.” His voice clearly showed the drunken mess that he was.

It was when Gun threw his arms onto Off, Off felt his heart exploding into million pieces, he shook his head but could only hug him back. He brought his face towards him and saw the most bewitching eyes that rekindled the old flame he had suppressed for so long. Before he even knew it, he gave a small peck to his ever so plum lips giving in to his desire. What he didn’t realise was that there was no stopping back.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bastard. He really thinks he’s better than anyone. Pretending to be a saint when he couldn’t even handle his own wife.”  
Off saw his mom tensed with worry seeing his dad infuriated, broken piece of wine glasses scattered on the marble floor as his secretary stood in the corner hesitating to approach him. Off had moved out of their house ever since he joined college but he sensed something was wrong when he saw the elders conversation wrangling into a mess so he stayed. Today, however was even more ugly as they found out through others that Off had been dating a girl who was a daughter of a mistress. In other words, a disaster.

“I gave you so much freedom, so much that you overstepped your boundaries. I think it’s time you learn some lesson.”

“Dad.” Off groaned. “We were just hanging out, nothing more. Don’t you even trust your own son.” He would’ve whined, if it were like other days but Off knew his place, he knew he was powerless whenever the older got in argument with his infamous opponent. 

“No car for a month. Take this as my warning and if I find another scandal of yours through my colleagues, the consequences will be severe.” 

Off knew this was more about his rivalry with Gun’s dad rather than disciplining him, he probably got more triggered that he had to learn his affairs in front of his enemy. What could he do anyway, their conflicts dated way back, way before he was even born. 

Off and Gun’s dad used to be business partners who met in a sort span of time but bonded very quickly. They were like brothers from two different mothers but soon disputes forged between them, some said it was because of their mutual love interest, some said it was trust issues, some said his father was con artist while others said his father shot Gun’s dad, the theories were infinite and the only thing his parents told him when growing up was they were a bad influence. If that even makes sense but he never cared much. However, as time passed, they became influential, learned that they needed to cooperate in order to stay in the position they were cause in going against each other directly, they would only bear loss and gain more enemies. So neither could they completely revolt against each other, nor could they come to a peaceful agreement, it was a silent chaos. 

——

“Dude you’re not actually serious, are you?” 

“A month, alright? Is it so hard for you guys to drop and pick me up?” Off popped his eyes towards him as he slightly tuned his guitar. They were passing their free time in the music club, a place where they spent most of their time, the only place where they could avoid from fanatical girls who’d film them in secret so it was a safe heaven for them. 

“So much for dating a girl whose mother was a mistress.” Arm spoke eyeing at Off. 

“You say it like it’s my fault.”

“I’m not blaming you, I’m just blaming the system of rich people.” Arm replied to which the latter only looked away. He was a very practical person, he hated the rich-poor barrier more than anything, often times he wondered how he even became friends with Off Jumpol. 

“Your dad really has his way of things doesn’t he? I mean, You guys only went out twice, that too on a private yatch and boom. RIP Off’s private life.” Tay cracked on his own words while Off almost punched the man. “You better date a high class daughter of a rich businessman unless you want your apartment to be snatched away next.” 

“Mild is a good catch. You guys have known each other since childhood. I’m surprised you haven’t asked her out considering how pretty she is.” Arm spoke as both of them turned their eyes on Off who was a little baffled.

“See that’s why. I’ve seen her since childhood so I know how she is, can’t imagine dating her.” His dad probably would be the happiest person if he got together with Mild. . 

Off got lost in the conversation as he recalled his time with Gun. God why the fuck did I kiss him when we met for the first time in a year? He must’ve thought I was still a horny bastard who can never get matured. Ugh.

“Hey OFF??” 

“What?” He shouted, pretending to be attentive.

“Are you even listening? I said let’s go to the club tonight.” Off thought about it for a second, it was still a sensitive time for him to go around clubbing but he was a party monster and couldn’t just say no to a little fun.

——

“Whoa isn’t that Gun Atthaphan?” Tay screamed, tugging at Arm’s shirt.

“I can’t believe he comes to places like this.” Arm replied casually as he looked at Off who followed his eyes to the small boy who was standing in front of the counter sipping his cocktail. On the contrary to his outfit which was plain black T-shirt and a black denim, he looked suspiciously cute. 

“And that’s his boyfriend right?” Off looked at the other side to see Oab, dressed in the most fashionable clothing, proceeding towards Gun with a flirty smile hanging in this mouth. They were seated right above the dance floor from where they could clearly observe the events happening on the ground floor. 

“What an ideal couple!” Tay sighed. “Both from rich families, head on heels for each other, no worries about their future, I feel like I’m watching a movie looking at them.” 

“Enough talk about others, guys let’s dance and forget our miserable life for the moment.” Arm shouted as he spun his hand catching hold of the other two man as they took off to the ground floor. As soon as they landed, they were greeted with swarm of girls eyeing them around, they were pretty good looking lads themselves. Off started to vibe along with the music and in no time a girl was grinding herself on him, he gave in as he moved his hands from her waist to her hips, the music slowly turning dirty matching their moves. Off took a peek from his spot wondering if the couple was still there and of course they were. Eyes locked in each other, they looked so full of love that it made his heart twinge a little, his high school sweetheart dancing in the arms of another man. What a sight. 

——

“Can you stop making that face?” Mild grinned at Off who looked not at all interested in the game but rather distracted. “What?” He asked.

“For gods sake Off, those photographers are taking our pictures.” She faked a smile while clenching her teeth. She was wearing a perfect pastel coloured dress, a purplish Victorian hat to top with her retro sunglasses, a sight to see for all the men who were drooling at her. “And I don’t like you but I don’t want people to say aww I feel bad for her he looks so uninterested in her when they see our picture together tomorrow.”

“Wow so we do have one feeling in common, I don’t like you either and if not for my parents I wouldn’t be sitting here.” He faked another large smile as he gave one final look to the photographers and proceeded to look at the game which was about to start. All the horses were ready, people dressed neatly as ever seated in one side of the racing field, the hot weather making them blow their hand fan in full speed while some were busy gossiping about the amount of money they bet on the horses. 

Off finally saw the sight he’d been longing to see since hours as he saw Gun dressed in a light blue shirt, white pants and boots lengthening up to his knees and a beret hat garnishing his look. He really looked like an angel with that smile all over his face as he greeted the others and made his way to his seat following his dad along with some people on their behind. There was Oab, obviously, just one seat behind the group and Of course, the Phunsawat family had to sit on the opposite row of them as he saw his own family sit one sit ahead of him managing to throw a look at the other family. 

The game started as people began clenching their feet eyeing their horses, some shouting while some cared only about their looks and kept on retouching their makeup every five minutes: Cough, cough, his companion for the day. He saw how focused everyone looked, not risking to lose a sight as if they’re the one riding, his dad however, looked undisturbed and peaceful which was a bit unlike him considering what big amount he bet on the horse. 

After a while, some people started gasping in shock as a loud murmur of gossips flew over their seated area. Off found out that a horse had lost its head gear and was bouncing wildly around the track as it’s rider was thrown on the ground, gossips turning into screaming. It was but running wildly as some people advanced to move away from their spot not knowing if the horse could attack them sooner or later.

Gun on the other hand, was just on his way to his seat after taking a quick break, a couple of meters away as he heard people eyeing towards the racing track. He hadn’t managed to process the situation when a man came running from behind and he fell into the ground flatly. Unlucky for him, it was the corner of the track so not a single soul noticed him as everyone was busy in their own pace. He panicked, praying that the horse wouldn’t turn to his side and half praying someone would notice him missing and come to the rescue. His legs were getting weaker as if his weight suddenly got heavier and his mind was not functioning properly but he, with all his strength, started to tiptoe on his way to the entrance. Just a little, he thought but alas, the noise suddenly got louder and louder as he turned to see the horse approaching in full speed and he ran away with all his strength but fell flatly again for the second time. He tried to wiggle his way out but all came to an end as he closed his eyes begging that this’d be a dream and maybe he would wake up. 

A sudden force jolted him to the other side as he felt a harsh squeeze in his arms, a smell of citrusy cologne filling the air as he turned to see not anyone but Off Jumpol. He panted heavily as he was still holding him by his waist, a slight cut on his elbow but still managed to look as calm as ever.

“P’Off, Are you crazy?” Gun shouted as some people came running to the rescue, some astounding faces hanging from the above but they could not care less.

“Not as much as someone who stays lying on the floor when a horse comes running towards them.” He managed to say in between his huffing and puffing. 

“P’Off you’re bleeding!” Gun yelled and without any hesitation he took off his scarf and wrapped around his elbows and just as Off was about to get lost in the smaller’s face when Gun’s father shouted from the above. They realised everyone was standing there, appalled like they just saw a ghost, completely forgetting about the horse earlier as they slowly managed to stand. 

——

Off sat on his spacious living room as he stared at the tv, not paying an inch of attention to it as he thought about the ways his Dad could kill him. Yup I’m surely getting killed.  
He threw his head on the couch as he heard his phone ringing, he wondered who’d call him at this hour. It was an unknown number so he hesitated thinking it might be a crazy fan girl or some media person but he picked anyway as his thoughts were eating his mind and he needed a distraction. 

“Hello?” He spoke.

“Hello P’Off? Is that you?” A small voice answered.

“Gun? How did you get my number?” He smiled, a very unconscious smile as he felt a certain ease on his stomach.

“I have my sources, you know.”

“Yeah of course. Are you sure you didn’t threaten someone? My number is pretty hard to get.”

“It wasn’t really for me.” 

“So why’d you call?” Off asked although he knew why and for a split second, he thought he sounded stupid. 

“P’ You really shouldn’t have done all that you know, I mean your dad might get angry and things might get messy.”

“And just stand there and watch you get crushed? I know we have our differences but I’m still not that bad of a person.” Off sassed. “But if you really do feel that guilty then do me a favor….”

“A favour?”

“I have a close friend whose birthday is coming soon and I’ve been wanting to paint something for her because she loves stuff like that. I know you’re quite a painter yourself so why don’t you help me out? Fair enough?” 

“Sure P’Off.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Gun, are you okay?” Oab couldn’t help but ask, seeing his boyfriend put a long face throughout the class.

“I’m okay.” He smiled but Oab could detect the lie so evident in his face that it hurt. He loved Gun. However, he’d always shut himself up when it came to his family, like a closed chapter of his book buried inside that he didn’t want to open, at least not to Oab.

“You know I’m always there for you right?”

“I do.” Gun gave a small peck on his lips and smiled. That was the best he could do for he knew deep inside that he could never completely open up with Oab about his innermost feelings that suffocated the life out of him. He liked Oab but often times it confused him if he went forward with their relationship only to seek his way out from his own solitariness or to mark an impact on his father cause that’s what he’s been doing his entire life, trying to gain validation from his father.

“Wanna visit my uncle’s farmhouse? The new swimming pool is dope. ”After thinking of million ways to cheer his boyfriend, this was what he came up with.

“I….I don’t feel like going out. I think I’ll just take some rest.” Gun couldn’t believe he was lying, he felt like he was committing a huge sin but what could he do anyway, their families had an unbreakable bond due to which he didn’t have the slightest faith that he could tell Oab for what he was going to do. He peeked on his phone as he waved at the man with whom he separated from the hallway, the deafening sound of students walking, filling in the air, making him feel less guilty of what was to come.

Monday after class at my place, is that okay?  
\- P’Off

your place? Are you sure?

Couldn’t be more….oh and I don’t have a car so you have to drive. Sorry!!  
-P’off

What? Why? What if someone sees us?

Trust me okay? and Just wait in your car.  
-P’Off

Gun reread their chat again and again as he waited in his car like he was reminding himself it wasn’t his imagination and he, even after being rebuked by his dad for a multiple sessions after the incident, which luckily didn’t manage to get in public eye due to excessive bribing by his father, was sitting here waiting for the one who caused all of it. The irony he thought.

A loud knock on the door woke him up as he rushed to open the door to see a man wearing a black hoodie with a black cap underneath the obvious college uniform. “Sorry it took me some time.” He smiled as he opened his cap, brushing his dark hair, giving another mischievous look. Gun did not waste any time as he drove all the way to his apartment, the whole 20 minutes ride was like a try not to stare at Off challenge for him and Off couldn’t help but tease him in return.

“P’Off I honestly feel like I’m about to commit a crime and your black outfit is not helping.” Gun confessed only making Off chuckle as they rode the elevator.

“Relax Gun. You’re just helping me out.”  
But how could he relax when his mind was about to go crazy from all the thoughts flooding in his mind. what if my father finds out? What if Oab finds out? Hiding about our kiss was suffocating enough and I already lied again, what next?

—

“Are you sure it’s not just a single picture, it looks like you’re about to paint a whole building.” Gun exclaimed when he saw varieties of paints lying on the corner of his spacious living room as they entered inside. It was a big apartment but unlike his, Off’s looked like not a single human resided here, the ceilings were extremely sumptuous with a gothic and gloomy touch to it, not a single picture in the whole area, even the kitchen looked untouched. “I had no idea so I brought pretty much everything.” He sniggered.

“This is the thing we need to draw.” Off said as he gave a small piece of paper which looked like a photograph of an old house. It was a very shabby looking two-storeyed house with small wooden doors and scruffy windows, the picture itself looked quite old with its colours almost fading. “This is her grandparent’s house.” He said before he could throw a question. “it’s the only picture left and this house holds a very special place in her heart so I wanted to treasure it in a big colourful painting.”

Gun couldn’t help but smile thinking how lucky that friend of him was, he even slightly felt jealous. “That’s really sweet.” He replied.

Soon enough, Off set the canvas in another room just one door away from the common room and the scene there was spectacularly beautiful. Gun took a minute to process the beauty of it, the entire place painted in white, the large glass windows penetrating just the perfect amount of sunlights as it settled throughout the room, the see through curtains flowing with shuttle motions, green plants enhancing the ambiance of the wide balcony. Everything was perfect.

“P’Off this is so beautiful.” Gun declared, his hands out playing with the air and breathing in as Off felt his heart beating rapidly with the picture in front of him. He shook his head in an attempt to escape his thoughts but only ended up taking another glance at the smaller boy. He smiled seeing the wide radiant smile from the person ahead of him thinking how he wished he could lock this moment forever in his heart and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Soon the room was filled with laughter and giggles as they talked about how their childhood days were, how Gun would always whine if his clothes ended up getting dirty, how Off at his 10th birthday party sang the wrong lyrics of a song but everyone clapped as they were scared of the boy, how Gun would be mistaken for a girl and that made him furious, how they always had to sit with different groups because of their family. Off sat on a chair beside Gun, watching him draw as they reminisced their past and how fast time flew. It was just them, away from all the chaos and brutal inflexibly of their life, thriving in the moment.

“I’ll drop you.” Off offered since it was already dark but gun refused saying he can go back in his own car. That seemed logical but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel worried.  
“P’, we only finished drawing, the colouring is the main part. Of course, you have to do that yourself, I’m only going to help you a little.” He smiled as he proceeded to start the engine and slowly drove away. Off returned to his apartment feeling outrage of emotions all over his body, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy. I can’t wait for tomorrow he thought.

  
——

The next day came with Off feeling excited as hell and both Tay and Arm found it too suspicious that their friend was overly happy about literally everything. “I think he finally lost his mind from family pressure.” Arm quoted to which Tay replied. “Is Mild that bad?” Off laughed his lungs out and it wasn’t even that funny but for some reason everything was making him happy, even the boy who spilled iced coffee on his leg which made everyone gasp in horror but he just brushed it off with “it’s okay” which most of the time wouldn’t be quite same. Of course then he refused his friend’s invitation to a hangout with “I have a family meeting”. On the other hand, Gun also made another excuse with Oab saying “I want to complete my assignments” which he believed and Gun felt another heavy sting in his heart but what was he to do anyway.

  
—  
  


“P’Off just relax your hands okay.”

“God I feel like I messed up already.” Off replied.

This was the 3rd time Gun was saying this but somehow Off always left more paint on some part or twisted the brush applying too much pressure in it. Gun was getting tired of saying the same thing over and over again so he stood behind Off, his small hands pressing gently against the big hands, making its way towards the messed up canvas. Off felt chills down his spine as he felt the hot breath tickling his face and the closeness between their body was already making him shiver. Gun was too focused on the picture to notice the heavy stare he was receiving and it was until the hand under his own stopped moving, he finally caught hold of what was happening.

Off stood forcefully, spilling some of the paints as he curved his sweaty hands around the neck of the smaller compelling a heavy eye contact between them. The stare didn’t last cause in no time his lips mashed against Gun’s causing him to squelch as he tried to get hold of his body. There was another sound of paint leaking but they couldn’t care less as they were preoccupied in their own diversion, eyes closed, sunlight glinting on their side profiles as the sound of lips sucking and smooching filled the wide room. “P’Off” Gun managed to say weakly giving himself a break as he panted. Off opened his eyes to see a beautiful sight of Gun in his arm, helplessly looking at him with mercy. Fuck he was already getting hard by this.

“Did you really believe me?” Off whispered, scattering wet kisses onto the neck of the smaller’s, leaving trails of purple marks across his milky skin.

“Believe what?…” Gun had million questions to raise but apparently everything was turning hysterical as he tried to pull back only to end up getting clashed in the dispersed mess of paints, the adhesive colours sticking on the back of Gun as he laid flat with Off pressing against his body. He tried to think but got lost as he felt another hard suction, this time on his nipples that was being pestered painfully. Lucky for them, they only opened two of their paints so when Off torn his shirt open, Gun was left with green and yellow paints staining over his bare skin and in no time Off slid his unsparing hand under Gun’s cock earning another loud groan from the smaller.

“When I asked your help for the painting?” Off murmured as he paused to witness the beauty lying underneath his body, his hand still rubbing the sensitive member giving it all the friction needed, Gun was but lost in the madness, head thrown back, eyes closed, his brain was turning frenzy and this time he was not drunk. 

“You knew it was a bad idea but yet you came.” Gun shut his eyes harder, thinking and rethinking what Off just said and it was nothing but true, for fuck sake he even had a boyfriend and yet he still chose to come. Before he could think further, Off sank his mouth into Gun’s, exploring, with their tongue working against each other, the burst of pleasure making Gun to roll his hips down rhythmically. Off took time nibbling on Gun’s shoulder, leaving more wet kisses on his chest, his navel, he wanted to feel every inch of his skin as he explored his inner thighs and Gun found himself clenching his teeth in the lost state of exhilaration.

“P’Off. Fuck” he moaned clutching the taller’s hair as Off took Gun’s already hardened cock completely inside his mouth, before taking one last peek at the smaller’s reaction who looked dumbstruck. Gun arched a little, the sticky paint already making it harder for him to move, he shut his eyes as Off worked his tongue inside like a massage, one hand kneading the smaller’s balls, eyes filled with tears, he bit his lips from making undistinguished sounds.

“I’m…..coming.” Gun breathed helplessly as he felt the building sensation in his stomach. Off’s mouth filled with white liquid as he took out the member from his mouth, swallowing the thick liquid in gulp as it ended up splattering on his own stomach.

“P’Off that’s disgusting.” Gun frowned seeing him lick his mouth, smirking as he laid flat beside him. He could finally breathe.

Off looked at the person next to him and he couldn’t help but smile seeing Gun half naked, his cock completely uncovered from his boxer pulled down to his butt, the mixture of green and yellow blemishing his soft skin, he could probably stare at it all day. “Sorry for staining your butt.” He smirked.


End file.
